


Shameful

by intergalacticbooty



Series: Dem Kinks Doe [11]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, Foot Fetish, Foot licking, M/M, Shame, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbooty/pseuds/intergalacticbooty
Summary: Roman stumbles upon an old promo of Dean's and it sets off a kink long forgotten.Aka Roman sees Dean's bare feet and likes that shit.





	Shameful

**Author's Note:**

> This is practice to eventually finish Dancer.
> 
> Also, this is the video Roman was watching: https://youtu.be/Aamcoh0XNys?t=20m4s

If Dean ever found this out, Roman would die of embarrassment. It wasn’t anything particularly shameful or worthy of condemning, but it was strange to say the least. Roman was prideful, but not so much so that he couldn’t see his flaws or shortcomings. He knew he wasn’t the best on the mic that outside of the odd really well executed promo, he often felt awkward and fake.

But not Dean. He wore his promoing voice and persona like a well-worn pair of boots, sliding it on and off effortlessly like second nature. And he had for as long as Roman was able to track back his wrestling career. Instead of asking Dean for help, like any normal adults would in a loving relationship, he decides to get help in this secretive, kind of shameful manner.

He studies Dean’s promos and segments, ad nauseum, in the middle of the night on his laptop in their living room. He had started with the current stuff, but found the delivery to be too good, too out of his league to even get a base to even attempt how to emulate the feeling of what Dean delivered now. So he went back, back to when Dean went by Jon and hung out with too dangerous crowds and managed to be even crasser.

Roman was clicking around at a few clips on youtube, headphones on and volume maxed out to the point where he even managed to drown out Dean’s infamous snoring, which usually traveled all the way from their bedroom to the living room.

He found a clip that was titled ‘Dean Ambrose crashes Pro Wrestling Talk Show with Drake Younger [CZW]’. It seemed like a weird segment and was over 20 minutes long. It was early enough in the night, Roman could easily squeeze this video into his schedule.

Except it was just Drake Younger being interviewed and he wasn’t interesting, skipping around and hoping the infamous Jon Moxley would manifest himself. Just when Roman was willing to write off the video as clickbait, there he seems to appear. That grimy, odd brand of swagger he sees slips through Dean’s form in a more controlled fashion on full blast as Moxley crashes the interview.

Roman was enraptured, as he often was at these little study sessions, but it was hard not to when he saw his genius at work, that cute rasp spitting venom at his opponent. Roman managed to kick out of it after a few seconds, beginning to scribble down some notes. He primarily listened, but glanced up every so often to see how certain inflections matched Dean’s body language.

Just as Roman glanced up this time around, he sucked in a breath like someone had sucker punched his gut. There was Dean, his Dean, in flip flops. He was chastising Drake about something, but Roman was taken aback.

He had never seen so much of Dean’s feet before, it was…strange. And exciting, thrilling almost. Like something he shouldn’t see, and after years of friendship and a little over a year of lovers, he still can count on maybe one hand he’s seen without at the very least socks on, excluding the shower and even then he was too busy washing Dean’s hair to think of anything else.

Just then those feet disappear for just a moment, both sliding back up to reveal one is without a sandal and Roman actually gasped. Dean’s foot is…gorgeous…he can only see the bottom of it, but his toes stretch out so easily, the skin looking soft despite a rough callous here or there, and the arch is fantastic. Roman’s notes are long forgotten as he stared shamelessly at the recording of his lover’s feet, feeling his dick harden as he sees Dean actually rub his foot himself.

God, it’s beautiful.

And so, so goddamn wrong. He closed the video quickly, taking in shallow breathes as he tried to steady himself. Roman thought he had left those thoughts long behind, back in his awkward days of high school.

He didn’t think this fetish would just manifest itself again in his adulthood, wreaking havoc on his libido like this video just did. Maybe it wasn’t just the feet, maybe it was also because of Dean.

Regardless, Roman knew he was royally fucked.

+

Roman tried to ignore it, he really did. He tried not to think about that video, he tried not to imagine what he would be like to lay at the foot of the bed, watching Dean’s toes curl as he chuckled and squirmed.

He really did, but it was impossible. How could he? It had been a part of him, a fetish he had, since damn near middle school. Roman remembered his hot gym teacher in 8th grade and how he had seen him taken his shoes off during practice on the track field because one of the students spilled water on him.

Maybe that was the start of it. Roman hadn’t pondered at the time, just went crazy on himself in his bedroom when he got home after practice.

It flared up here or there, but in his adult life, it had never been this strong. It was regulated to fantasies, stolen glances at Dean’s feet when he decided to wear socks around the house. Roman’s mind would run wild with the fantasies though.

Some fantasies were mundane, like Dean asking for a foot rub. Others were wild, explicit and improbably like Dean yanking off his boots after a match, sweaty and disgusting and so fucking hot, shoving them into Roman’s face for thousands of fans to see.

It made his mouth water, Dean’s feet becoming the pure subject of his rare solo jerk off sessions. He just buried it all down. He hoped Dean wasn’t suspect, that he was well enough at masking his emotions that he could go undetected.

+

Except one day Roman was weak. One day between random cities, both men so tired after a long main event that Dean didn’t even bother showering or changing at the stadium, slouching into their hotel room with a huff and a puff.

“Stinks.” Dean rumbled, lifting an arm up and sniffing at his own pit, making a face. Roman simply shook his head, shoving his lover playfully.

“Told you to shower at the stadium.” After all, it’s what he did.

“Di’nt feel like it.” Dean rolled over onto his stomach, Roman swooping down and giving him a small kiss on the lips, before making a face like he smelled something bad. “Fine, fine, big man, ‘ll wash up.”

And with that, Dean had tugged off his clothes, careless tossing his gear and boots to the floor. Roman didn’t dare look, couldn’t possibly sneak a glance, but when the bathroom door clicked shut, he slid off the bed like a starved man.

The smell of his lover, sweat and all, that disarming and sweet smile. He loved Dean so much, which is why he had to hide this. It was risky, though, but once he found one of Dean’s boots underneath his jeans and shoved his face into it.

God, it was more intoxicating then he could have imagined. He didn’t find socks in it, which meant Dean wrestled with just the boots on, the musky and heady scent just the smell of his lover’s feet and sweat. His man ran wild, shamelessly sniffing and even hazarding a lick or two. Roman was too hard, too turned on and shamelessly shoving his free hand into his briefs.

He tugged at his cock like a madman, the length already leaking and hard, aching so much. He could imagine Dean’s raspy voice, egging him on to lick and suck his toes, kiss his arch.

It was too much, all over too soon as Roman exploded in his underwear, biting into his lip to hold back a cry. He shoved his face into the boot once he came down from his high, trying to mesmerize the scent, burn it into his soul.

Just then he heard the turning knob of the bathroom door.

Roman had never jumped into a bed so quickly, cheeks still red and ears still ringing from the more shameful orgasm of his life. He managed to smile up at Dean as his lover joined him back in bed. Roman stayed well underneath the covers, fear and shame encompassing him as Dean snuggled up behind him.

+

He avoided Dean like the plague after that. Couldn’t look his lover in the eye, couldn’t snuggle him up tight just like he knew the two loved, and hell…he couldn’t even concentrate at work. The shame was all encompassing, threated to swallow Roman’s entire being up and leave nothing behind.

Roman knew it wasn’t fair to the goddamn love of his life. He should be the one feeling bad, the one suffering and being neglected, but he just couldn’t face the fact that this kink was part of him, that this part of his lover turned him on and that he went behind Dean’s back and violated him.

Because now every time Roman saw Dean, it was like he was just waiting for that revelation. Waiting for the moment that Dean would glare at him in disgust, like he could feel the shame and the revolting appetite Roman’s sex drive sought out.

Excuses upon excuses of why Roman couldn’t be intimate, he knew it had to hurt Dean, but he couldn’t bear to betray him further, acting as if he wasn’t holding a secret, that he somehow didn’t violate their love.

+

Roman was to his breaking point, he just…couldn’t stand it anymore. He had to tell Dean, the guilt was overbearing and a selfish part of him hoped and prayed his lover would forgive him, because he needed Dean’s affections.

It was late, Roman lounging on the couch, nervously rubbing his hands over his thighs as Dean finished putting the leftovers away. In a flash he could feel Dean behind him, hands creeping over his bare chest and running down his tattoo.

“Been a while, Romie, need you…” Dean cooed in his ear, circling his nipple with one hand and kissing at Roman’s neck. He really knew how to get Roman going, even when he was sick with guilt, but still…

“I’m sorry, babe, I can’t…”

Dean let out a huff then, pulling himself off of where he was hanging on Roman, hopping over the back of the couch and into his lap. “C’mon, Ro, you gotta be needin’ it now, too and this semi in your pants ain’t helpin’ you case.”

“I just…Dean…” Roman really was running out of excuses.

“Is this because of the boot thing, man?” Time almost seemed to stop, Roman staring at him like he had been shot.

“What?” He said dumbly.

“You jackin’ it to my shoes?” Dean chuckled, dimples well defined as he smiled, wiggling a little in Roman’s lap. “Dude, I watched you with your hands down your pants and face in my boot. Figured ‘d just close the door and let you finish, but you been mopin’ ever since, big man.”    He explained, as if it was the most normal conversation they ever had.

“W-What?” Roman repeated again, looking even more confused, before he finally managed to get his thoughts together, staring at Dean with nervous eyes. “I-I…you’re not…freaked out?”

“Nah.”

“Grossed out?”

“Nope.”

“So…y-you’re cool with it?”

“Yeah, jus’ wish you woulda told me about it instead of forcing me to go dry turkey over you jus’ cuz you got the most common kink in the world.” Dean looked at him with narrowed eyes before he continued. “So is it jus’ shoes or?”

“Oh dear God…” Roman hid his face for a moment, before Dean grabbed his face, forcing him to meet his gaze again. “…what?”

“No way you’re hidin’ this from me. I wanna learn about what you like.”

“But it’s…weird and…and…”

“So? Like I’ve ever given a shit, Ro. ‘sides, I wanna wreck you, big man.” Dean shifted off his lap, pulling his knees up to his chest so his sock-clad feet were mere inches from Roman’s reach. “You indulge me with my weird shit, lettin’ me call you Daddy and taking me down hard when I need it so ‘s about time I returned a favor. I might not get it, but ‘eh…if it gets you goin’…now tell me about it. Is it jus’ shoes or…?” Dean grinned, looking eager and accepting and Roman could almost hit himself.

Of course Dean, the love of his life, the goofball with no shame would be cool with this, would be accepting of this. “U-Um…I mean shoes are okay, but…actual feet are hotter. Especially high arches…a-and long toes, t-thin ankles…love how they look…smell…maybe even taste…m-makes me wanna…” He took in a steadying breathing, sliding his eyes close to control himself, flashes of Dean’s feet from that promo blaring in the back of his mind.

When Roman managed to open his eyes back up, an almost inhumane noise escaped the back of his throat. Dean had taken his socks off completely, shimmied up the couch and then proceeded to plop his feet into Roman’s hard lap.

“C’mon, Daddy, get to sniffin’.” All confidence and a knowing grin.

Roman was like a starved mad man, hungrily groping at Dean’s feet. He sniffed at his arches hungrily, loving how high they were, before toying with Dean’s toes, separating each of them, basking in the heady, masculine musk of them. God, he was aching and Dean despite the small chuckle here or there from Dean as a result of Roman toying with his sensitive feet, his arousal didn’t wane.

He finally grew bold enough to taste, sneaking a lick out between Dean’s big and second toe, groaning audibly after. There was something forbidden and sexy about licking suck an area, growing ravenous soon and full on licking all over Dean’s callousing.

So hot and bothered, fumbling as he unzipped his jeans barely managing to get his cock out with shaking hands. “Fuck, Romie…already leaking all over for me…” Roman made to wrap a fist around his cock, but Dean flicked it away with his foot, shoving one in Roman’s face and running the other against his cock, his toes toying with his dripping head.

He sucked on Dean’s heel, eyes rolling back in his head as he soiled each of Dean’s toes on his left foot with his hot seed. As he panted and came down from his own high, he noticed Dean had managed to spill over his own jeans, giving Roman the most satisfied and proud grin. “Guess we gotta stay afoot of kinks now, huh?”


End file.
